My beloved child
by SnowKillWhite
Summary: It was dark. It was all he was allowed to see before he came back. Inside the bed, a body was curling on himself only covered by a small blanket. The door opened and the body didn't even react. {Inspired the song Itoshigo Yo.}


**_My Beloved Child_**

It was dark. It was all he was allowed to see before he came back. Inside the bed, a body was curling on himself only covered by a small blanket. The door opened and the body didn't even react.

 _« -I'm sorry I took so long inside the shower. Should I sing you a lullaby to help you sleep Karma-kun ? »_

The voice made him reach out for the blanket but it was no use. Loving but firm hands grabbed him and pulled him against a thin chest. Hearing the familiar heartbeat forced his body to calmed down. It was warm but not too hot. Should he feel safe ? He had feel safe in those harms long ago.

 _« **My beloved child,** forever **embraced** in my chest, please sleep._

 _So **childlike** you are, **never again** will I **let you escape** from me. »_

But Karma didn't feel asleep. He kept locking at the door slightly opened. The words made him shake in fear. Oh sweet fear. He had felt it since a long time ago. Something was wrong with this person. He always felt it and yet he fell into his harms like a harmless animal.

 _« If it's about that **girl** , then please just **forget** about her._

 _The rough coaxing **voice** can no longer **lick** your ears. »_

His tilted his head up. This girl.. Was it talking about Okuda ? He shivered. The girl went to see him just one day ago because he didn't went to school for a pretty long time. He didn't.. No he could never do that. Okuda was their Classmate. He couldn't even talk and just watch with his eyes widen filled of terror as he saw this familiar smile on the lips of the person hugging him.

 _« Because her throat has been **strangled**_

 _ **By me.** »_

Karm's body begun to shake violently. This person had hurt his friend. One of the few friend he had.. Before he knew it, a cold hand reach down his cheek and a soft kiss was placed on his lips. It felt cold, terrifying and yet.. And yet there was so much love and possession inside of it that Karma felt his body giving up to the desire of the other boy. Cold hands exploring his body, making his moaned in pleasure. Soon it wasn't enough and the other boy smirked against his neck.

 _« **Just** the two of us are **enough**._

 _There's no need of **anyone else** »_

Without any warning, he violently entered inside of him making Karma screamed. The pain was mixed with the pleasure. Sweet words and promises making him hope that all of it was just a bad nightmare. That he will wake up soon enough.

« Nagisa.. Nagisa.. Please Nagisa ! Nagisa ! »

He could feel the blue haired boy getting closer and closer to released as well. How many time did that happen ? Too many. But Nagisa never even raised a finger on him without his consent. Or maybe was he that much in love with this crazy boy ? He grabbed his hair, tugged on it as he shouted his release between them.

 _« **Only I** can **satisfy** you. »_

After saying that, Nagisa came inside of him. He softly pulled out and cuddled Karma, kissing him, whispering sweet words to him, caressing his body with so much love. He stopped at his legs and smiled looking at him. His gripped was too strong and Karma slightly winced against it.

 _« Your **legs** , let me **put** silver shackles on them_

 _So the **same mistake** won't be **made**. »_

Don't go out, don't open the door to anyone. Stay inside the bed. Don't worry about anything. Basic rules that Karma had a hard time to follow. Nagisa's sweet voice made him relaxed and get out of his scary thought. Of course Nagisa could never hurt Okuda. He was simply jealous and.. And that why he was kept like a prisoner in his own house.

 _« **My beloved child** , in my chest please **suck** the pulsing, sweet nectar_

 _So **childlike** you are, I will never **take my eyes off you** again. »_

Nagisa's eyes were stuck on the small window as he kept caressing Karma's hair. The smile on his lips suddenly became cold and dangerous.

 _« About **that** girl, it's fine **not to care** about her any longer._

 _If she comes to **dig her nails** into you and **steal** you away from me again_

 _With these **hands** ,_

 _I will **conquer** and **kill** her. »_

Before Karma could grabbed him, Nagisa went downstairs to great Okuda who came back, a bandage around her throat, a shaking knife inside her hands. Of course, Nagisa, a future assassin could not be defeat by such a weak attempts. He easily slammed her against a wall and stuck the knife inside her stomach. Karma could hear the scream of Okuda and the laugh of Nagisa. Nagisa repeatedly stabbed her, laughing as the blood was spilled everywhere on the floor, wall and on himself. He already killed his parents, they were too noisy, especially his mother and then he killed Karma's parents. Hurting his little angel like that who dare them. His attention went back to the woman struggling to survive. Nagisa smiled before looking at her face. Her voice tried to dragged Karma away from him. He could just.. Cut her tongue and strangled her. He forced her to open her mouth and stuck the knife inside before cutting the tongue with ease. He trailed down the knife against her throat, the poor little thing was still alive, in tears, enable to scream now. Not like someone could hear her. He quickly slide her throat before climbing up the stair. Karma was on curling on himself shaking. When he went to hug him, Nagisa was rejected.

 _« Don't **oppose**._

 _Come, **entrust** me your everything. »_

He forcefully wrapped his arms around the shaking body for his 'boyfriend' and kissed him. Slowly, Karma felt alive again. It was his Nagisa. Not the murderer but still..

 _« **Only I** can **bring life** to you. »_

His little angel. It was his surname. He kissed him again and again, making Karma as bloody as he was.

 _« These **wings** of yours, let's **shred** and throw them away._

 _So that you **can't fly** to **anywhere** else. »_

His hands were on his throat caressing it.

 _« Just the two of us are enough._

 _There's no need of anyone else._

 _ **Only I** can **satisfy** you._

 _Your **legs** , let me **put** silver shackles on them_

 _So the **same mistake** won't be **made again**. »_

Karma begun to fight back scared of the look inside Nagisa's eyes. The hands weren't caressing his neck now but grabbing it making him unable to breath. So much pain. It was hurting so much. He was about to die. He didn't want to die ! But at the same time having the pain to stop..

 _ **« Don't resist.**_

 _ **Come and entrust me your everything.**_

 _ **Only I can relieve you.**_

 _ **Let's slice your wings off into pieces.**_

 _ **So that you can't fly to anywhere else... »**_

* * *

This is why I shouldn't write something when I didn't sleep at all.


End file.
